The Kurt's turn
by AlexaColfer
Summary: Kurt odiaba muchas cosas. Que su madre falleciera. Que su papá se volviera a casar. Que Finn Hudson fuera su hermanastro y odiaba en lo que se había convertido por su culpa. Odiaba todo de su vida. Aunque…había una pequeña excepción. BadBoy!Kurt!
1. La vida,no es siempre color de rosas

**Enjoy**

* * *

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel nació un día hermoso, los pájaros cantaban y el sol brillaba fuertemente. Nació durante el inicio de la primavera. Cuando fue entregado a su padre por primera vez este lloro de alegría, y cuando el pequeño abrió los ojos fue un hombre aún más feliz.

_-¡TIENE TUS OJOS LIZ!, ¡NUESTRO BEBÉ TIENE TUS OJOS!_

Su vida fue prácticamente normal hasta lo que se puede llamar normal de un bebé, su padre siempre dijo que era un ángel ya que pocas veces lloraba fuertemente, si lo hacía ¿Qué bebé no? Pero solo si le dolía algo o estaba incómodo. Por lo demás fue un niño muy tranquilo. Su primera palabra fue "Papá" y la dijo cuando este había ganado la lotería. Había sido un buen día, consideraba Burt.

A los 3 años fue que su mamá, Elizabeth, noto que él no era como los otros niños. No le gustaba ensuciarse, tampoco correr o agitarse mucho, prefería jugar con sus figuras de acción en la alfombra de la sala, y ella más de una vez había escuchado como el comprometía muy feliz a sus muñecos. A la edad de 4 años pidió unos tacones rosas para su cumpleaños, su mamá iba a complacerlo pero Burt se negó y en cambio le compro un balón, su hijo nunca había estado tan triste.

Cuando empezó el kínder estaba muy emocionado, quería tener muchos amigos con los cuales jugar, ese día desde muy temprano se alisto y se vistió con su mejor ropa. Era un niño sumamente precioso. Pero, las cosas no salieron como le hubiera gustado ya que ningún niño quiso jugar con él a las muñecas y las niñas lo vieron de manera extraña, se desilusiono un poco pero estaba acostumbrado a la soledad de todas maneras, pero en casa su mamá siempre lo esperaba con galletas. Tenía una hermosa y bella familia.

* * *

Las cosas cambiaron un día lluvioso de agosto, cuando Elizabeth Hummel falleció. Fue un día muy triste para todos, pero Kurt no lloro, si no que estaba furioso, furioso con la vida. Su mamá que era la persona más buena del mundo se iba, y las personas malas se quedaban en la tierra. El no entendía ¿Qué hizo mal para que su mami se muriera? Había sido un buen niño y no le dijo nada malo al chico que le robo su comida en la escuela. No entendía, pero entonces su abuela le explico que a veces las personas buenas se van a un lugar mucho mejor, el creía que solo lo quería hacer sentir mejor, y eso lo puso más molesto.

Durante todo el funeral las personas se acercaron a hablar con él, y simplemente se alejó. No quería que esas personas lo consolaran, quería llegar a casa y abrazar a su papá hasta quedarse dormido, pero eso fue lo peor. Si, llegaron a casa y cuando hizo a acercarse a su padre este le miro y solo dijo "Tienes los ojos de tu madre Kurt" y después de eso se encerró en su cuarto dejándolo solo después de la muerte de su madre. Se enojó, se odio muchísimo en ese momento ¿porque sus ojos debían ser de ese color? Gracias a eso su padre no lo quería ver. Se encamino a su habitación y saco toda su ropa bonita, esa que le había regalado su mamá, la hecho en una bolsa y la subió al ático. Después sus juguetes, su cocina de aprendizaje, y todo lo que le hiciera parecerse a ella, no era el hecho de olvidarla, solo quería que su papá le abrazara, quería sentir que importaba.

Pasó un tiempo y se tuvo que volver independiente, aprendió a cocinar, a realizar sus deberes sin ayuda, lavar su ropa y a curar sus golpes, si los golpes que le daban en la escuela y su padre no los notaba. Vivía enojado constantemente con todos y todo, su padre pocas veces le miraba y cuando le hacía repetía esa frase, esa maldita frase que Kurt odiaba con toda su alma.

_-Tienes los ojos de tu madre._

¿Qué culpa tenía él? Sus ojos eran así no los podía cambiar no podía hacer nada, absolutamente nada solo esperar. Y de tanto esperar se cansó.

Y no fue hasta unos años más tarde que su papá entro con una sonrisa a la casa, se extrañó muchísimo ya que normalmente llegaba triste y amargado, comía algo y se sentaba a ver televisión hasta la noche, ni si quiera lo saludaba. Pero ese día llego totalmente diferente y Kurt pensó que las cosas volverían a la normalidad, pero cuando le llevo la cena al sillón este le contó que había conocido a alguien e iban a salir. No le molesto en lo absoluto, tenía derecho a rehacer su vida y habían pasado y 5 años desde que su mamá falleció y 5 años desde que era prácticamente invisible y si una nueva pareja iba a hacer a su padre nuevamente feliz no tenía problema alguno. O bueno eso creyó.

Se llamaba Carole y era muy hermosa, también era viuda y tenía un hijo de la misma edad de Kurt, se llamaba Finn y tenía 12 años. En un principio quería intentar llevarse bien con él chico.

Pero cuando su papá empezó a jugar futbol con Finn, a salir al cine, a comer, a patinar a prácticamente todos los lugares posibles fue que por primera vez sintió _celos. _Había intentado que su padre le dedicara más de 10 minutos durante 6 años y este chico con unos días lo había conseguido. Estaba muy, muy enojado como no lo había estado en años, pero no se lo dejaría tan fácil a ese chico. Se inscribió en boxeo e intento con futbol. No iba a dejar que Finn Hudson le robara a su padre. Incluso se guardó su mayor secreto, ese que había querido contarle a su padre desde hace mucho tiempo, que le gustaba un compañero de clase y este le había besado en los labios. Había tenido su primer beso, pero fue con un chico y no con una chica. Así que no dijo nada, porque a Finn le gustaban las chicas al igual que su padre y él no quería decepcionarlo aún más.

Pero por más que lo intento, por más que cambio su ropa, sus gustos, por más que cambio absolutamente todo no sirvió, porque cuando Carole se casó con su padre supo que lo había perdido.

* * *

Y ahora tenía 17 años.

Era uno de los chicos más temidos de toda la secundaria. No era lo que le hubiera gustado pero el primer año cuando alguien se metió con él aplico lo aprendido en el boxeo y saco su enojo contenido por años, nadie le miraba a los ojos, nadie se metía con él. Sus brazos y su cuerpo gracias al boxeo eran fuertes, cualquiera que intentara una pelea con el salía perdiendo. Se había perforado la oreja derecha, la ceja y la lengua, usaba chaquetas de cuero, botas y pantalones rotos. Si era el típico chico malo. En su casa no le importaba nada, pocas veces hablaba con su papá y cuando lo hacía discutían, la mayoría de las veces terminaba con Kurt yéndose a pasar la noche fuera. NUNCA hablaba con Finn, lo odiaba y con Carole cuando ella no se daba cuenta ni nadie la ayudaba en todo lo posible. Las personas en el instituto se quitaban cuando él iba pasando, existían miles de rumores sobre lo que hacía y lo que no. Mantenía buenas notas ya que no quería terminar siendo un vagabundo de primera, pero nadie lo sabía. Hubo un tiempo en el que se metía en peleas constantemente pero ahora ya no porque todos sabían quién era Kurt Hummel y lo que era capaz de hacer.

Kurt Hummel odiaba muchas cosas. Que su madre falleciera. Que su papá se volviera a casar. Que Finn Hudson fuera su hermanastro y odiaba en lo que se había convertido por su culpa. Odiaba todo de su vida. Aunque... había una pequeña excepción.

Y esa excepción tenía nombre y apellido. 

* * *

_Hola, pues volví con una nueva idea, espero y les guste. Siempre he querido leer fics de Kurt como un badboy y nunca encuentro. Y bueno salió esto, espero les guste y si les parece me dicen para continuar con la historia._

_Las personalidades aquí son diferentes a como se ve normalmente en la serie, en especial la de Kurt y Burt y su relación en general. _

_¿Quien les gustaría que sea la mejor amiga de Kurt? o bueno ¿un intento de amiga?_


	2. Observador

**Enjoy**

* * *

William McKinley High School.

Paraíso de muchos infierno de otros, para mí, un basurero, el basurero donde tengo que estudiar ya que no puedo pagar ni darme el lujo de algo mejor. Pero bueno. Como cada instituto o como cada lugar en el mundo tiene sus típicos "status" sociales. Aquí lideran los jugadores de Futbol y las animadoras, nadie es más que ellos, pero todos si son menos. Siempre considere algo estúpido que las personas se dejaran guiar por más personas que son iguales que ellos, pero bueno así son. Como decía, después de las animadoras están los demás clubes: hockey, atletismo, gimnasia, luego están los promedios que no son populares pero tampoco invisibles y al final de la escala de status sociales están los perdedores del Glee y los nerds de laboratorio. Ellos realmente no le importan a nadie, bueno puede que a los bravucones si para divertirse al menos. ¿Dónde estoy yo? En ningún lado y en todos a la vez, soy el "chico malo de McKinley" según el diario escolar, soy invisible y a la vez el más popular. Cuando camino por el pasillo a como muchos me ignoran los demás hablan a mis espaldas, he aprendido a ignorar con el tiempo, antes me detenía a amenazar a cada persona que dijera algo de mí, ahora simplemente me da igual. Ellos me valen un carajo realmente.

Siempre he sido una persona que observa, ya sea para estar alerta o para atacar, me gusta observar atardeceres o noches de estrellas son cosas bonitas. Me gusta observar para tener el control de todo. Y me gusta observar cosas hermosas, como él

Su nombre es Blaine, Blaine Anderson y estoy completamente enamorado de él. Oh si, soy gay. Nadie lo sabe y tampoco necesito que nadie lo sepa. Puede que en este momento crean que él es el típico chico popular, del cual todos y todas están enamorados, pero no.

Es un nerd del Glee club y presidente del Club de ajedrez. Siempre usa mucho gel en el cabello y camina cabizbajo para evitar ser visto, le funciona ya que al ser pequeño y caminar así casi no se nota. Su fruta favorita es la manzana verde y detesta la papaya. Tiene un promedio casi perfecto, lo único que evita que así sea es gimnasia y es porque no es muy coordinado. Usa lentes con un gran marco negro porque le cuesta enfocar las cosas. Su atuendo no está completo si no está usando su clásico y marca personal "Bowtie". Creo y casi aseguro tiene unos 125, cada uno de diferente color o tela. Canta como un ángel y aunque le cuesta un poco bailar por su problema de vista lo hace genial. Sus ojos son la cosa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Cuando sonríe las esquinas de sus ojos hacen una pequeñas arruguitas, son adorables. Cuando le cuesta comprender algo frunce el ceño en señal de concentración. Cuando está molesto o frustrado sus orejas se ponen rojas y cuando ríe parece que se ha escapado un ángel del cielo.

Como dije antes me gusta observar.

Conocí a Blaine en la primaria, fue durante la época que mi madre falleció y tuve que aprender a hacer todo solo. Realmente nunca fui amable con él, por más que intento ser mi amigo yo lo rechazaba o le decía que no me importaba, fui muy grosero con él, después de lo que sucedió entre nosotros.

* * *

(Flash Back)

El primer año de secundaria no estaba nervioso, estaba dispuesto a partirle la cara a quien me dijera algo, nunca apoye la violencia pero después de años siendo rechazado por hacer nada, me harte. El primer día de clases un chico, Dave Karofsky, se burló de mí y me dijo que le diera mi comida, al negarme me golpeo en el brazo y yo reaccione. Era mucho más grande que yo pero no me importo, simplemente contraataque y gane. Eso provoco mi primera detención. Recuerdo que mi padre ni si quiera se presentó a la dirección, no le di importancia. Hace mucho había dejado de importarme.

Después de mi primera detención vinieron muchas más, todos los chicos del instituto querían ver quien era ese chico de primer año que estaba ganándoles a todos a puros golpes, rompí muchas narices y deje varios ojos morados.

Un día durante tercer año de secundaria, luego de haber reprobado un examen de Química fui al gimnasio y me puse a boxear, estuve aproximadamente 3 horas practicando porque para cuando termine no había nadie más ahí. Tome una ducha y cuando me preparaba para marcharme él entro.

Blaine.

Lo mire con curiosidad cuando cerró la puerta y recostó su frente a ella, su rostro mostraba mucho miedo.

-¿De qué te escondes?- me atreví a preguntar

Recuerdo que del susto se golpeó la cabeza con la puerta. Cuando volteo la cabeza para ver quien le había hablado, note su labio roto y eso me dio un extraño malestar en él estómago.

- Karofsky- dijo en un suspiro- Se enteró que soy gay y me quiere golpear-

-¿Eres gay?- pregunte no tan sorprendido

-Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie Kurt- dijo mirándome fijamente, nadie se atrevía a llamarme Kurt, era solo Hummel- O debo recordarte quien fue tu primer beso.

En un rápido movimiento lo tome de la camisa y lo estampe contra la puerta

-Nunca- dije firmemente- Nunca vuelvas a mencionar eso Anderson.

Me marche poco después de eso, no le hice nada porque no podía arriesgarme a que abriera la boca.

Después de nuestro incidente en los baños él estaba en todos lados, en mi salón de química, en el comedor, en el pasillo y me estaba empezando a hartar un poco ¿acaso me seguía? Si era así iba a golpearlo por más lindo que fuera.

Un momento…Yo pienso que Nerderson es ¿lindo?

No simplemente no.

* * *

Una tarde de otoño iba saliendo del instituto recuerdo que era viernes y el clima estaba agradable, estaba a punto de montarme a mi motocicleta cuando escuche un grito y luego que algo golpeaba un basurero. Siempre me caracterice por ser curioso así que seguí el ruido para ver que lo había provocado. Cuando llegue a la parte trasera de la escuela donde estaban los basureros fue que pude ver mejor que era lo que pasaba.

Dave y Ázimo tenían acorralado a Blaine contra los basureros, sus lentes estaban rotos en el piso, todos sus cuadernos y libros por todos lados, el moreno estaba con lágrimas en los ojos y su cara mostraba mucho, mucho miedo.

-Así que dinos princesa- Hablaba fuertemente Ázimo- ¿Por qué le dijiste a la entrenadora que te habíamos encerrado en el casillero?.

-Y-yo no fui.

Dave lo tomo de la camisa y lo tiro a los basureros contrarios

-¡MALDITA SEA, NO NOS MIENTAS NERDERSON O TE IRA PEOR!-.

Qué le pensaban hacer era mi pregunta, claramente ya lo habían golpeado un par de veces porque el pobre no podía respirar bien. Apreté los puños inconscientemente.

-Necesitas aprender la lección Anderson- Le grito Ázimo en la cara.

Lo tomaron de pies y manos y lo metieron en el basurero luego pusieron unas cajas encima para que no pudiera salir

-Nos vemos el lunes princesa, si el camión de la basura no llega primero- gritaron chocando sus palmas

Rodé los ojos, eso era simplemente estúpido. Los vi marcharse y me acerque lentamente al basurero por si se devolvían. Estaba a punto de quitar las cajas cuando reaccione

¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?

_Ayudándolo. Contestó mi cerebro_

¿Porque lo iba a sacar?

_Porque te importa_

Mi debate conmigo mismo se detuvo cuando escuche un fuerte sollozo. Un recuerdo de mi infancia llorando luego de que un chico me quitara mi comida fue lo que necesite para quitar las cajas y levantar la tapa del basurero. Estaba abrazado a sus rodillas y lloraba fuertemente. Eso me hizo sentir mal

-Po-por favor no me hagas na-nada- dijo débilmente

Negué con la cabeza pero recordé que no me estaba mirando, a como pude lo tome por los brazos y lo saque de ese apestoso lugar, no duro mucho en pie, ya que cuando sus pies tocaron el pavimento callo de rodillas sollozando. Levanto su vista, supongo para pedir piedad pero cuando me vio su rostro reflejo pura sorpresa.

-¿Qué te hicieron Blaine?- Dije agachándome frente a él.

-L-la entrenadora los vio cuando me encerraban- se limpió las lágrimas con las manos- y los llamo para regañarlos y no los dejo jugar el próximo partido, ellos creyeron que fui yo y me golpearon cuando iba saliendo de clases- respiro- No sé cuántas veces me golpearon, pero duele

-Ven Blaine- dije ofreciendo mi mano- Vamos a llevarte a casa

Él dudo por un momento antes de tomarla y levantarse con dificultad.

El camino a su casa fue silencioso, no teníamos mucho de qué hablar. Nada de qué hablar en realidad. Cuando llegamos lo ayude a bajarse de la moto y lo lleve hasta la entrada. Pero justo cuando estaba por dar media vuelta e irme hablo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte sin voltearme, pero si deteniendo el paso

-Ayudarme, creí que me tenías amenazado con golpearme si hablaba de lo que paso hace 3 años y hoy me ayudaste e incluso me trajiste a casa, no comprendo.

-Yo tampoco- conteste honestamente, esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos

Sentí su mano tomando la mía e inmediatamente mi cuerpo se tensó, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico con absolutamente nadie y que precisamente él estuviera tan cerca me puso algo nervioso

-Eres mejor persona que ellos Kurt- dijo mirándome a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo- Tratas de ocultar al verdadero tú detrás de esa máscara de frialdad pero sé que detrás de eso hay un corazón lastimado, no trates de ocultarlo

-Tú no me conoces Blaine- Dije apartándome un poco

-En eso te equivocas, creía no conocerte pero- se acercó aún más- Hoy cuando me sacaste de ese basurero pude ver al Kurt que bese hace 3 años- mi boca se secó- Pude ver a Kurt del cual estaba enamorado

Hay ocasiones en la vida cuando tu mente no piensa pero tu cuerpo reacciona y esta fue una de esas ocasiones.

Tome la cara del estúpido cerebrito y le bese.

* * *

El lunes llego nuevamente y estaba nervioso de ir al instituto, el viernes después de besar a Blaine prácticamente hui de su casa, no es que besara mal. BESABA COMO UN DIOS. Pero él ya había hecho algo en mí porque cuando nuestros labios se tocaron algo recorrió mi cuerpo.

Estaba harto de escuchar a la profesora hablar y hablar así que solo me levante y me fui de ahí.

-Señor Hummel la clase no ha terminado

-Para mí lo hizo- conteste antes de marcharme.

Camine hasta debajo de las gradas y me puse a fumar, no era que me gustara mucho pero lo hacía cuando estaba frustrado o nervioso como hoy.

-¿Me estas evitando?- pregunto una voz a mis espaldas, una voz que reconocí demasiado bien

-Largo de aquí Anderson

-No

-¿Qué?- Conteste volteándome a él

-Dije que no, necesitamos hablar- me miraba fijamente

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Blaine?

-Respuestas, nada más

-No sé de qué estás hablando- Expulse el humo de mi cigarro en su cara- Largo

-Te gusto-sonrió- no intentes negarlo

-Mira Anderson lo del viernes no volverá a suceder ¿entiendes?-

-Pero tú quieres que vuelva a suceder-

Estaba frustrado, nada estaba bien, así que solo tome mis cosas y me largue de ahí dejándolo solo.

-No puedes evitarme por siempre Kurt- grito

-Puedo hacer un intento- grite de vuelva y me fui.

Habían pasado tres días desde que hable con Nerderson y no se había vuelto a aparecer por mi camino, a decir verdad extrañaba a ese pequeño espía. Estábamos en un recreo, faltaban solo cuatro clases y era totalmente libre de hacer lo que quisiera, estaba sacando unos dulces de mi casillero junto a los libros que necesitaba para mi próxima lección cuando vi algo que no me agrado. Un chico estaba hablándole a Blaine muy cerca para mi gusto y el moreno tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa algo tonta. Un sentimiento conocido se instaló en mí. _Celos. _Estaba sintiendo celos porque alguien le hablaba a Blaine, y como siempre reacciono antes de pensar cuando me di cuenta arrastraba a Blaine a los baños de Español esos que nadie usa porque no sirven, la cara del chico cuando me acerque fue épica pensó que le haría algo a él y por el momento no.

Al llegar a los baños tire al moreno dentro con un empujón, se notaba asustado y algo sorprendido. Revise que no hubiera nadie antes de Bloquear la puerta y volverme hacía él.

-¿¡En que pensabas!?- grite

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto confundido- ¡Estaba teniendo una agradable conversación y cuando me doy cuenta estoy siendo _arrastrado_ a estos asquerosos baños!

-"Agradable conversación"- hice un gesto de burla con mis dedos- ¡Ese chico te estaba comiendo con la mirada Blaine!

-¡OH POR DIOS!- Exclamo con una gran sonrisa- ¡ESTAS CELOSO!

-¡No estoy celoso!

-Por supuesto que lo estas, eso explica porque lo fulminabas desde tu casillero con esa mirada de perra que sabes dar, si esa misma que me estás dando ahora- se empezó a reír- Kurt esta celoso, Kurt esta celoso- cantaba alegremente- Y tú decías que no te gusto- Rodo los ojos

-No me gustas- gruñí molesto

-Bueno-sonrío- Si no te gusto entonces me dejarás salir para seguir con esa conversación que deje pendiente- me guiño un ojo

-Vete a la mierda- él bastardo me sonrío-¡No puedes ser tan irresistible!

Nuestros labios se reencontraron después de unos días pero a diferencia del beso anterior este era desordenado y algo tosco. Lo alce y lo senté en el lavamanos, separe sus piernas y me metí entre ellas, los besos se volvieron más desesperados, nuestras narices chocaban cuando intentábamos cambiar de lado y había una lucha por ver cual lengua dominaba el beso. Tome su labio inferior y lo mordí sacándole un gemido. Fue gloria para mis oídos. Ambos jadeábamos irregularmente al detener el beso, cuando levante la cara sus ojos miraban fijamente los míos, levanto una ceja.

-Bueno, puede que me gustes un poco

Soltó una dulce risa que recorrió mi cuerpo por completo, me sonrío y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Hace mucho no te veía sonreír- Dijo aun mirándome- Me gusta tu sonrisa

* * *

Los sucesos ocurridos en el baño se repitieron una, y otra, y otra vez. Siempre encontrábamos un rato para besuquearnos pero cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes Blaine detenía el beso y decía que debía ir a clases, se estaba volviendo frustrante.

Nuestra "No-relación" había avanzado mucho, los besos eran cada vez mejores y Blaine tenía el cuello lleno de chupetes, yo también tenía unos cuantos. No habíamos hablado de lo que estábamos haciendo y ninguno sacaba el tema. Estaba en el baño esperando que llegara, teníamos un acuerdo de horas, cuando él tenía el periodo libre yo también así que nos encontrábamos en los baños, pero ya habían pasado 15 minutos y no llegaba, empecé a preocuparme. Justo cuando había decidido salir a buscarlo entro por la puerta se recostó a esta y cerró los ojos

-¿Estás bien?- pregunte, el negó con la cabeza y luego abrió los ojos pude ver que estaban rojos- ¿Te estabas drogando?- pregunte con una pequeña risa. Él volvió a negar y empezó a llorar, me acerque justo a tiempo para abrazarle antes de que cayera de rodillas, lloraba en mi pecho desconsoladamente y yo no sabía que hacer-¿Qué paso Blaine?

-M-mi mamá tuvo un ataque al corazón- dijo entre sollozos-No despierta

Mi corazón se detuvo.

-¿Dónde está ella?

-E-en el ho-hospital Coop va de camino y mi papá también, no puedo entrar a verla solo, no puedo

-Vamos- el levanto la vista de mi pecho- Vamos, te llevaré

Decir que me sorprendí a mí mismo es decir poco, jamás imagine que estaría en una situación como esta. Estaba sentado en las bancas del hospital con Blaine en mi regazo sollozando, llevábamos dos horas ahí y su padre y hermano aún no aparecían. Estuve esas dos horas susurrándole al oído que ella estaría bien, que era fuerte y muchas más palabras de conforte. Fue hasta unos minutos después que entraron por las puertas dos hombres corriendo hasta la ventana de la habitación 208, ahí se encontraba la mamá de Blaine. Le hice un cariño en el cabello para que me mirara y lo hizo, cuando levanto la vista sus ojos estaban irritados de tanto llorar y eso estrujo mi corazón

-¿Son ellos?- pregunte, mientras señalaba a los dos hombres fuera de la habitación

-Si- dijo con la voz entrecortada- ¡Papi! ¡Coop!- grito de momento saltando fuera de mi regazo y corriendo hasta ellos. Ambos lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Sonreí ante la escena pero de momento recordé que no era un momento bonito. Un hombre mayor en bata blanca salió de la habitación, tenía un semblante serio lo cual me preocupo.

-Familiares de Clarice Anderson- los tres se acercaron- Despertó, pero ahora esta sedada no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo porque el golpe que recibió al caerse puede ser grave, aunque se está recuperando maravillosamente, si todo sale bien estará en casa en menos de una semana

El doctor se retiró dejando a la familia Anderson sola nuevamente, empecé a sentirme incomodo ya que era un momento muy personal y familiar algo que yo no tendría nunca. Se abrazaron nuevamente y se quedaron así durante algunos minutos, luego miraban fijamente la ventana. Era el momento de retirarme.

-Blaine- Lo llame débilmente, los tres volvieron a verme, su hermano y su padre claramente sorprendidos- Yo creo que es momento de que me vaya, es algo tarde

Se acercó a mí y me atrapo en un fuerte abrazo casi sacándome el aire de los pulmones.

- Gracias- susurro en mi oído- Gracias por todo-Le devolví el abrazo, era agradable

-Cuando quieras- le conteste de la misma manera, y de forma disimulada le di un casto beso en los labios- Nos vemos en el instituto-

Y con eso me marche y sentí que por una vez en mi vida, había hecho las cosas bien.

* * *

El lunes estaba fumando bajo las gradas durante el último periodo, no había escuchado de Blaine desde el viernes en el hospital y a decir verdad estaba _bastante _preocupado por el estúpido cerebrito. Estaba a punto de encender otro cigarro cuando se me fue arrebatado de la boca, estaba a punto de golpear o mandar al demonio a quien hubiera hecho eso cuando unos hermosos ojos avellanas llamaron mi atención

-Hey tú- dije suavemente

-Hola, yo quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí el viernes, significo mucho para mí

-No fue nada- me encogió de hombros- Entiendo que me necesitabas

-No, no lo entiendes- sus ojos se encontraron- Tengo miedo, mucho miedo

-Pensé que tú mamá ya estaba bien- dijo totalmente preocupado

-Oh ella esta perfecta, tratamos de no dejarla sola- sonrío- No tengo miedo de eso

-¿De qué tienes miedo entonces?

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti- Kurt abrió mucho los ojos- Otra vez. Y eso me asusta porque tenemos este extraño acuerdo del cual no hemos hablado, nosotros nos besamos, nos to-tocamos y realmente intento creer que no es nada que no significa nada más que algo físico pero el viernes cuando te quedaste conmigo no pude evitar hacer que mi corazón se acelerara y que una pequeña chispa de esperanza se encendiera y nunca me he sentido así y me aterra que tu no sientas igual- Suspiro- Necesito que terminemos esta extraña relación, no quiero tener mi corazón roto otra vez- sonrío de lado e hizo a marcharse, pero alguien le tomo la mano y ese alguien era sorpresivamente para ambos yo.

-Mi vida es una completa mierda Blaine- dijo y el moreno lo miro confundido- Mi madre como tú sabes murió y desde ese día me volví invisible para mi papá, las pocas veces que me hablaba me decía _"Tienes los ojos de tu madre"_ empecé a odiarme por parecerme a ella, creía que eso hacía que él se alejara de mi –suspiro- Luego conoció a Carole, nunca remplazara a mi madre pero es una maravilla de persona , aunque nunca se lo he dicho, pero con Carole venía Finn, él era, que digo él es todo lo que siempre quiso mi papá, y empecé a tratar de parecerme a él, hacer lo que Finn hacía para ver si conseguía 5 malditos minutos junto a mi papá, pero no lo conseguí así que me convertí en esto que soy ahora, una basura- Miro a los ojos del moreno, se veían sumamente tristes- Odio muchas cosas Blaine, odio la muerte de mi mamá, odio a Finn como no tienes idea y odio a casi el 99% de las personas en este basurero-

-¿99%?- pregunto confundido

-Sí, porque el 1% que queda no lo odio, ese 1% eres tú- Bajo la mirada a sus pies- Nunca nadie ha entrado en mi como lo hiciste tú, poco a poco fuiste rompiendo las barreras que me costó años formar y yo también tengo miedo- Levanto la vista- Eres la única persona que realmente ha demostrado interés por mí, eres la única persona que _realmente quiero_ y eso te convierte en la única capaz de destruirme- Le dio una triste sonrisa de lado- He visto lo que te hacen en los pasillos, más de una vez he tratado de defenderte pero recuerdo que no somos nada más que amigos y si continuáramos con esto todo se volvería peor para ambos, si se hiciera algo público. Mi papá no sabe que soy gay y no creo decírselo pronto, pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que he pasado contigo no me arrepiento de absolutamente nada- Suspiro nuevamente- Realmente entiendo que quieras terminar con esto

-No, sigues sin entender- antes de que el dijera algo él continuo-Dije que quería terminar con esto para no salir con el corazón roto nuevamente, porque pensaba que tu no me veías de esa manera, no me veías como algo más que físico

-Yo Te quiero Blaine- confesé por primera vez.

-Yo también te quiero Kurt-

Blaine se inclino a abrazarme y me dio un casto beso, no se sentía mal, no estaba acostumbrado a esto, pero el tener a Blaine en mis brazos creo y es algo que me gustará experimentar

* * *

_Well, Hello People :)_

_Un nuevo capitulo espero y les guste. Normalmente las historias que se leen siempre son muy parecidas, Chico malo que no quiere admitir sentimientos se enamora y Blah Blah, quiero hacer algo diferente. Ellos ya son pareja o bueno lo intentan, la familia de Blaine es muy abierta de mente y aman a Blaine con locura._

_¡Gracias a Iris Gleek, OtherBoy, Gabriela Cruz,klainerulestheworld,Guest y geeraa por sus comentarios y a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y marcar favorito!_  
_IrisGleek aquí esta tu cap, no te comas al gato! :)_

_Algo importante: Me dijeron que les gustaría Santana, entonces Santi será :) _  
_Nos leemos pronto _  
_Klises llenos de amor para todos :*_


	3. Cambios repentinos

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

Estaba en problemas y lo sabía.

No era que hubiera querido que pasara, pero paso. Estaba sentado en las gradas del campo de futbol, tuve el periodo libre pero no quería estar en los pasillos así que me quedé ahí escuchando una canción que Blaine me había recomendado, la cual honestamente era totalmente ridícula.

El equipo de futbol americano y las animadoras comenzaron su entrenamiento, vi como el idiota de Hudson entraba a la cancha con una mirada de superioridad y un rostro serio. Él era el capitán y todas las personas dentro de este instituto le daban un respeto máximo por eso.

Me miró unos segundos y no fue extraño ya que siempre lo hace. Cada vez que nos encontramos me mira, no sé si es por odio o cualquier otra cosa pero lo hace y me molesta.

Al terminar la práctica normalmente se duchan y vuelven a clases pero al parecer Dave y Ázimo tienen otras ideas en mente, ideas que no puedo permitir.

-La broma ya está lista Karofsky, Nerderson quedara viendo rojo de por vida

Hay cosas que me molestan, que se metan conmigo es una de esas, pero que se metan con mi novio no oficial me molesta aún más. Yo soy el que tiene que ayudar a Blaine a lavarse el dulce de esas malditas cosas que le arrojan en la cara y soy yo el que lo escucha decir que no entiende que hace mal para que le hagan daño. No puedo permitir que le hagan daño, así rápidamente sin parecer sospechoso paso al lado de Dave golpeándole el hombro.

-Fíjate por donde vas Hummel- gruño

Una sonrisa de gato apareció en mi rostro, esto iba a ser interesante

-¿Decías?

-Nadie está haciéndote nada Hummel- hablo esta vez Ázimo- Lárgate de aquí

-No estaba hablando contigo- le dio una mirada severa- ¿Que decías Dave?

-No te tengo miedo Hummel

Luego de unos minutos en los que Karofsky me insulto y yo a él finalmente me atacó de golpes, obviamente iba a ganar pero la entrenadora vio cuando ambos peleábamos y nos llevó a la dirección. Estuvimos aproximadamente unos 20 minutos escuchando al director hablar de porque la violencia era mala y otras cosas que realmente no importaban, se nos dieron dos opciones de castigo: detención o El Glee. Me sorprendió de que estar en el coro fuera un castigo pero luego me explicaron que estando ahí aprendería valores como el respeto, aparte de que necesitaban otro miembro. Dave prefirió el castigo, pero no podía darme el lujo de dos semanas de detención, eso no me ayudaría para nada a pasar el año y no quería repetir así que les pedí que me dejaran probar una lección del Glee y si me hartaba o golpeaba a alguien me iría a detención. El director acepto y me retire de la dirección.

* * *

Recuerdo que cuando era niño solía cantar mucho con mi mamá y mi papá. Me sabía todas las canciones de las películas de Disney y muchos musicales. Mi madre los adoraba y yo les tome el gusto, cuando ella murió fueron mi compañía durante mucho tiempo.

Deje de cantar en público desde su funeral, no me agradaba la idea de cantarle a alguien que no fuera ella, pocas veces canto en mi casa y si lo hago es cuando estoy solo. Una vez Hudson entró cuando yo alcanzaba un Fa agudo me miró unos segundos antes de soltar una carcajada, me encerré en mi cuarto y a partir de ahí me asegure de que si cantaba nadie llegará a la casa. También de que curiosamente su Xbox desapareciera.

Mire el reloj en mi muñeca 11:35 periodo libre, sonrío ya que eso significa tiempo de besuquearme con Blaine.

Camine sin prisa hacia los baños de Química mientras masticaba un chicle. Una melodía empezó a inundar mi cabeza y tuve que morderme los labios para no dejarla salir  
-No- me decía una vocecilla en mi cabeza- Aquí no

Llegue a los baños puntual como siempre y esperé.

Unos 5 minutos después entró Blaine. Llevaba un pantalón rojo con una camisa blanca y la típica y estúpida "pajarita" realmente no entiendo porque le gustan. Pero le hacen ver bien así que no me quejó.

-Hola- Me saluda, se voltea y cierra la puerta.

-Hola- Saludo de vuelta y no puedo evitar que mis ojos vaguen por su trasero. Como quiero agarrarlo.

Se toma unos minutos para dejar su bolso en el piso antes de acercarse a mí. Los labios de Blaine siempre saben a caramelo con limón, raro si pero me encanta. Los besos empiezan siempre suaves antes de ponernos pasionales, esta vez Blaine deja que mis manos viajen bajo su camisa sin poner objeciones y me alegró porque pocas veces deja que lo toque.

Pasan así varios minutos en los que solo se oye uno que otro gemido o el sonido de labios separándose por breves segundos antes de volver a juntarse, esto pasa hasta que Blaine se separa rápidamente y me mira con una ceja levantada(cosa que aprendió de mi)

-¿Qué?- suelto bruscamente

-Estabas tarareando- me dice con una pequeña risa

-No

-Si, estabas tarareando

-Yo no tarareaba, Blaine

-Si, estabas tarareando "América", de West Side Story. Nada romántico debo decir pero de igual manera.

-No lo estaba haciendo, maldición. Estábamos ocupados, mi lengua en tu garganta y mi mano bajo tu camisa. ¡Volvamos a eso!

Hice un intento de volver a lo que estaba pero Blaine se retiró, se acomodó su camisa y reviso su reflejo en el espejo. Después recogió su bolso y me miro.

-Sabes que odio cuando de pones así. Aparte voy tarde para Cálculo.

Dudo un momento antes de pararse en la punta de sus pies y dejar un beso muy corto para mi gusto en mis labios.

- Te veo en el pasillo luego, supongo

Cuando se va tengo que morderme la boca para no gritar. ¡Maldito enano! Me saca de mis casillas, si no tuviera una lengua tan habilidosa probablemente ni lo miraría pero como están las cosas no tengo opción.

Pienso en irme al gimnasio pero en lugar de eso camino hacia el auditorio que usa el coro algunas veces para ensayar, miro el piano y recuerdo una que otra melodía que mi madre me enseño. No toco desde hace mucho, dudo unos momentos antes de sentarme y mirar duramente las teclas.

Mis dedos se posan en ellas pero no hago que suenen, no aquí, recuerdo vagamente. Después de unos minutos abro la boca tratando de recordar

_All that work and what did it get me?_

Cierro los ojos y trato de concentrarme pero no puedo, las imágenes de Finn y mi papá llenan mi cabeza. Jugando juntos, comiendo juntos, saliendo juntos…

_Why did I do it?_

Me detengo en seco. ¿Qué se supone estoy haciendo? Me levanto rápidamente dando una mirada breve para asegurarme de que nadie me escucho, se que estaba susurrando pero de igual manera no puedo arriesgarme

Me he perdido ya la mitad de mis clases pero honestamente no me importa, tengo otras cosas en la cabeza. A las 3 en punto camino hacia el aula del coro y por alguna razón me encuentro nervioso.

Nunca he entrado aquí ni tenía la intención de hacerlo, pero las vueltas de la vida y a lo que me traen. El profesor (¿William?) me ve y con una sonrisa se acerca a mi

-Hola Kurt, ¿estas listo?

Me encojo de hombros porque ni yo mismo se la respuesta a eso, muchas personas que han estado en el Glee eran populares y ahora siquiera existen en las escalas sociales, tomo un respiro antes de entrar detrás del profesor.

-Bueno chicos les quiero presentar al nuevo miembro del coro Kurt Hummel- nadie dijo nada durante unos minutos así que el profesor comenzó a presentar a todos- Kurt ellos son: Santana López, Noah y Jake Puckerman, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabrey, Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones, Blaine Anderson, Wade Adams, Ryder Lynn, Kitty Wilde, Sam Evans, Danielle Stuart y los líderes del club Rachel Berry y Finn Hudson-

Hice un asentimiento de cabeza y me senté en los asientos de atrás, esto iba a ser aburrido.

* * *

Mi predicción fue correcta, El Glee es lo más aburrido que hay en este mundo estuve una hora escuchando a Berry explicar porque ella era la mejor para cantar un solo e increíblemente nadie le discutía, nunca había escuchado a la chica cantar pero ¿por algo era la líder, no?, como sea. Hudson no me quitaba la mirada durante toda la clase y me tenía algo cansado, la chica Brittany si mal no recuerdo me dijo que era un hermoso unicornio y cuando a la asiática ¿Tina? Se le cayó algo casi sufre un ataque de pánico, si todos en ese club están locos. Incluso Blaine estaba totalmente incomodo conmigo ahí y era obvio.

Los hermanos Puckerman hablaban entre ellos, recuerdo cuando llegue por primera vez al instituto Noah, el hermano mayor era el chico malo en ese entonces y le quite el puesto. Supongo que me odiara por eso.

Santana, la capitana de las animadoras no me quito la vista en toda la clase como si tratara de leer mi mente o algo, no lo se.

Y mi si mi "gay-dar" no falla hay al menos 5 homosexuales aquí (incluyendo a Blaine), de los cuales solo Anderson está declarado.

Al terminar la lección me fui directamente al gimnasio a entrenar un poco, el coro me dejo con unas increíbles ganas de golpear algo así que boxee hasta que mis brazos no dieron más.

Tome una ducha sin prisa, Blaine a esta hora ya debería estar en su casa por lo que no tengo que esperarlo. Y en casa no es como si alguien fuera a hablarme.

Llegue finalmente a mi "Hogar, dulce hogar". La pintura sigue igual, es un bonito color celeste que combina muy bien con las gardenias moradas que adornan la entrada, esas eran las flores favoritas de mi madre y al menos seguían allí. Cuando entre definitivamente no esperaba encontrar a mi padre sentado con Finn en la sala de estar con la televisión apagada. Ni mucho menos que ambos me voltearan a ver cuándo la puerta se cerró tras de mi. No llevaba ni tres pasos hacia mi habitación cuando lo oí.

-Kurt- me llamo seriamente mi padre, por un momento la idea de fingir que no lo escuche me pasó por la mente pero pocas veces me hablaba así que me dirigí a él.

-¿Me llamaste?

-Si, siéntate tenemos que hablar

Eso nunca era bueno, pero de igual manera tampoco estaba preocupado, tome asiento en el sillón para una persona lo más lejos de ambos. La casa había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, pero los sillones aún son color crema y las paredes un café claro. La foto de mi madre junto a mí también está sobre la chimenea, son cosas que Carole decidió mantener y me alegro por eso.

Mi padre me observaba fijamente como tratando de averiguar algo que escondía, no entiendo que le sucede ya que nunca hablamos y nunca me mira si quiera.

-Mira, Finn me estaba comentando que te uniste al Glee- me encogí de hombros restándole importancia- Vas a salirte

-¿Qué?- Así que de eso querían hablar, al parecer Finny estaba incomodo conmigo ahí

-Sí, tu hermano necesita todos los extracurriculares para poder obtener la beca que quiere solicitar, contigo ahí es una distracción así que te saldrás mañana mismo

Rodé los ojos, "Hermano" odiaba que nos dijera así, pero no iba a darle el gusto

-Pues no es una opción y no puedo dejarlo- Vi como la cara de Finn iba agarrando color rojo- Le rompí la nariz y le deje un ojo morado a Dave, si quiero graduarme debo tener la menor cantidad de castigos posibles así que el Glee en este caso es mi "castigo" por su falta de miembros, si quiere ganar esas competencia necesitan personas y yo soy una. Simplemente dejarlo no es una opción

Vi que mi padre intercambiaba una mirada con Finn antes de volverse hacia mi.

-De acuerdo, pero tendrás la menor participación posible. Finn necesita brillar

-Como sea.

Me levante y me fui a mi habitación, en el camino pensé en enviarle un mensaje a Blaine contándole lo sucedido, pero no lo hice. Mi habitación estaba en el segundo piso de la casa y siempre estaba con llave, no me gustaba que ninguna persona en este lugar entrara. Pero, antes de cerrar la puerta una mano me lo impidió. Miré a Finn con una ceja en alto, pero sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

-Era en serio Kurt. Mantente en lo mínimo

Rodé los ojos y le di una mirada severa, el dudo un momento antes de marcharse.

Ya acostado en mi cama, me puse a pensar. Nunca había cantado, ni bailado fuera de esta casa y lo del auditorio hoy no cuenta, no sé si puedo hacerlo bien, pero me molesta que Finn quiera junto a su novia opacar. Creo que tal vez deba hacer algo diferente, es mi último año en ese basurero también, y creo que a Blaine le puede agradar mi idea. Y la cara de molestia de Finn, Rachel y mi papá valdrán la pena.

Una sonrisa se me instalo en la cara.

Comienza el Plan.

* * *

_Hello People!  
_

_Bastante sin actualizar, lo sé. Pero mi internet no quería colaborar -.-  
Les traje un nuevo cap que espero disfruten :)_

Gracias a Gabriela Cruz, IrisGleek. OtherBoy, jimgozz, Naomigleekhummel, albaseo, LoonieT y Adriana11 por todos sus comentarios, también a los que marcaron follows y favoritos :)

Klises llenos de amor :*  
Nos leemos


	4. Primer día

**Enjoy**

* * *

Plan acabar con Rachel Berry y Finn Hudson comienza

Honestamente no tengo ni idea de cómo empezar, no soy sociable así que no puedo simplemente llegar a hablarle a los miembros del coro o a los del equipo se futbol sin querer patearles el trasero o ellos a mí. Así que por el momento tal vez le mencione a Blaine.

Un nuevo día comienza y el clima es lluvioso, no me agrada pero la verdad pocas cosas lo hacen.

Tomo una ducha rápida y me aplico unas cremas a la cara, que sea un matón no significa dejar de cuidar mi rostro. Como sea, desayuno algo sencillo y rápido y me voy.

Mi motocicleta esta como siempre hermosa, brillante y esperando ser montada. Recuerdo cuando la compre, mi papá me había dado un montón de dinero diciendo algo como "feliz cumpleaños cómprate lo que quieras" y bueno eso hice. No podía viajar en autobús todos los días y un auto no me llamaba la atención así que se la compre a un vecino que llevaba meses vendiéndola y ahorré el resto del dinero para un ahorro a futuro. La repare, siendo totalmente honesto nunca me llamo la atención llenarme de grasa las manos en el taller de mi papá pero aun así aprendí lo básico y luego unas horas más tardes corría como nueva.

Su nombre es Jess. No sé si ese será nombre de mujer u hombre pero me gusta y así que quedará, es una Harley Davidson Duna Wide Glide negra con unos rayos azules con verde, es preciosa.

Siempre hace un hermoso y ruidoso sonido cuando llego al instituto anunciando como siempre la llegada del matón de McKinley, hoy no fue la excepción.

Los alumnos de primer y segundo año siempre evitan encontrarse conmigo, conocen mi reputación y lo que soy capaz de hacer. Los demás me miran y critican pero nunca es nada nuevo.

Mi casillero es el número 206 y por dentro está casi vació, no me gusta dejar mis cuadernos aquí normalmente solo dejó una ropa para cambiarme si me quedo a entrenar un rato. Y ahí en el fondo donde nadie pueda ver hay una fotografía mía y de Blaine, la única que tenemos la verdad. Yo estoy con unos lentes de sol sonriendo levemente y él está sosteniendo la cámara y sonriendo igual. Es mi favorita y no por ser la única sino porque él se ve hermoso y en esa fotografía me veo feliz.

Un fuerte casparreo me saca de mi imaginación, cierro el casillero de golpe para asegurarme de que la persona que este atrás mío no pueda ver la fotografía. Para mi gran sorpresa me encuentro con la perra del instituto: Santana López.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con sequedad

-Hola, buenos días. Un saludo no te mataría Hummel- me responde fulminándome con la mirada, creo y es la única persona que me habla sin un temblor en su voz

-¿Qué quieres, López?- repetí firmemente

-Hay reunión del Glee en el periodo libre y como al parecer soy la única persona que no tiene miedo de dirigirte la palabra he venido a avisarte- rodo los ojos ante esto último

Levante una ceja con curiosidad, las reuniones del Glee son jueves y viernes, no un lunes y aparte todavía no he planeado como deshacerme de Rachel y Finn.

-De acuerdo- le dije pero antes de tomar rumbo hacia mi salón me tomo del brazo y me volteo-¿Qué mierda quieres ahora?- solté furioso

-Toma- dijo extendiéndome un papel- Le dices a alguien y te mueres- Y con eso se marchó moviendo su falda de animadora, robando una que otra mirada

Era un trozo de hoja de cuaderno arrancado y en ella con una pulcra letra negra decía

_Auditorio a las 5. No llegues tarde. _

_Te explico luego_

_S.L_

Okey esto era bastante raro viniendo de ella, pero me da igual.

* * *

-…Y esa es la razón por la que creo debemos cantar algo que no sea pop, a los jueces les gustará algo diferente para variar y junto a Finn podemos alcanzar las notas más altas de la canción y así asegurar nuestra victoria.

Rachel Berry es la persona más sofocante de este planeta. Mi periodo libre está siendo desperdiciando escuchándola hablar a esta Hobbit cuando podía estar tratando de entrar en los pantalones de Blaine. Resulta que la reunión era para discutir que canciones se cantarían en el concurso que está a dos meses. Y ella propuso un solo de ella, un solo de Finn y un dueto de ambos. Realmente me cuesta trabajo no levantarme de aquí e ir a detención dos semanas, me ahorraría trabajo.

Observe al maestro asentir a todo lo que Rachel y Finn decían y a los demás con caras de molestia.

Había una chica con el pelo fucsia junto a mí, observándolos totalmente con el ceño fruncido y no tengo la más mínima idea de quien carajos es.

-Oye- le dije suavemente para que solo ella me escuchara-¿Quién eres?

-Dani Stuart- contesto mirándome con recelo

-¿No eras rubia?

-Era, me gusta cambiar el color de mi cabello seguido y esa es la razón por la que nunca podré tener un solo porque según Rachel Quiero Brillar Berry mi cabello espantaría a todos

La observe con cuidado y el fucsia le luce, resalta sus ojos tal vez con otro maquillaje tendría muchos chicos a sus pies. Pero más importante es como se refirió a Rachel, ella está definitivamente en contra de ellos y eso me beneficia a mí.

-Oye Dani- ella me observo curiosamente- ¿Por qué solo Rachel o Finn cantan?

Ella resoplo

-Resulta que a Berry le pareció buena idea crear tarjetas con números y así cada reunión del Glee variar los cantantes, a todos nos agradó la idea. Pero era un truco sucio ya que eligió los 365 primeros números y por el momento vamos por el 50, nadie más cantara aparte de ella y como firmamos una clase de contrato no podemos discutir.

Una idea apareció en mi mente y sin pensarlo dos veces me levante y tome una guitarra que estaba al lado de la banda. Aprendí a tocar cuando tenía 8 y se me muchas canciones. No pude evitar sentirme orgulloso al ver que todos se olvidaban de Berry y ponían su atención en mí. En los ojos de Blaine se leía claramente "No lo hagas" pero no me importo.

Mentiría si digo que no estoy nervioso, hace mucho tiempo no canto frente a nadie y ahora lo hare frente a 11 personas y los de la banda. Conecte la guitarra eléctrica al amplificador y tome un enorme respiro _"Ahora o nunca Kurt_", rasgue las cuerdas una vez para que pusieran su atención a mí.

-Se puede saber- Dijo Rachel con los dientes apretados-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Finn me mandaba miradas deseando matarme y yo le sonreí esto va a ser genial. Comencé a tocar el inicio de la canción. Les mande una mirada de muerte a los de la banda y estos comenzaron a tocar. Le hice una seña a Dani con la cabeza, dudo unos segundos antes de levantarse y tomar otra de las guitarras a mi lado. Abrí la boca y comencé a cantar

There you go **(Aquí vas)**  
You're always so right **(Tú siempre tienes la razón)**  
It's all a big show **(Es todo un gran show)**  
It's all about you **(Es todo acerca de ti)**

La mayoría del Glee me observaba con la boca abierta y sé que probablemente me metí en un gran problema pero no importa, esta canción dice todo lo que siento por Rachel Berry y Finn Hudson

You think you know **(Creo que lo sabes)**  
What everyone needs **(Lo que todos necesitan)**  
You always take time **(Siempre tomas tiempo)**  
To criticize me **(Para criticarme)**

Blaine había sacado su teléfono y comenzó a grabar mi presentación, no estaba haciendo un gran show pero por lo menos aún se cantar tal parece

It seems like everyday **(Parece que todos los días)**  
I make mistakes **(Cometo errores)**  
I just can't get it right **(No logró hacerlo bien)**

Recuerdos invadieron mi mente con esa última estrofa pero no le di importancia tengo que terminarla  
It's like I'm the one **(Soy como la persona)**  
You love to hate **(Que tu amas odiar)**  
But not today **(Pero no hoy)**

Sonreí y vi que Dani tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la cara mientras tocaba la guitarra. Llego mi parte favorita

So shut up, shut up, shut up **(Así que cállate, cállate, cállate)**  
Don't wanna hear it **(No quiero oírlo)**  
Get out, get out, get out **(Quitate, quítate, quítate)**  
Get out of my way **(Quitate de mi camino)**

El rostro de Finn se había vuelto rojo y el de la enana parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento, si definitivamente esto valía cualquier problema

Step up, step up, step up **(Retrocede, retrocede, retrocede)**  
You'll never stop me **(Tu nunca me vas a parar)**  
Nothing you say today **(Nada de lo que digas hoy)**  
Is gonna bring me down **(Me hará caer)**

Tome un fuerte respiro, mmi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Se sentía bien

There you go **(Aquí vas)**  
You never ask why **(Nunca preguntas porque)**  
It's all a big lie **(Es todo una gran mentira)**  
Whatever you do **(Cualquier cosa que hagas)**  
You think you're special **(Tú crees que eres especial)**  
But I know and I know and I know **(Pero yo sé, yo sé y yo sé)**  
and we know **(Y nosotros sabemos)**  
That you're not **(Que no lo eres)**

Camine un poco hasta llegar a Berry, Incline mi rostro hacia ella mientras cantaba

Shut up, shut up, shut up **(Así que cállate, cállate, cállate)**  
Don't wanna hear it **(No quiero oírlo)**  
Get out, get out, get out **(Quitate, quítate, quítate)**  
Get out of my way **(Quitate de mi camino)**

Step up, step up, step up**(Retrocede, retrocede, retrocede)**  
You'll never stop me **(Tu nunca me vas a parar)**  
Nothing you say **(Nada de lo que digas hoy)**  
Is gonna bring me down **(Me hará caer)**

La canción termino pero nadie decía nada, ni si quiera aplaudieron. Sonreí hacia Berry y Hudson que parecía se desmayarían en cualquier momento.

-Con todo mi odio hacia ustedes, Kurt Hummel

Justo en el momento que salí por la puerta la campana sonó, una muy excelente salida a mi parecer, ojala pueda hablar con Blaine sobre esto y ver qué opina aunque sé que no cante la canción completa y solo lo que recordaba me gusto como sonó.

Llegue a mi casillero a sacar unos lápices cuando un molesto dedo empezó a picotear mi brazo.

-Si aprecias tu vida dejarás de hacer eso- Al parecer no me escucho porque siguió haciéndolo, cerré el casillero de golpe (otra vez) y me voltee, para mi sorpresa me encontré con la enana Berry. La miré con curiosidad y ella comenzó a hablar.

-Mira, tal vez no lo sabes pero te lo diré ahora: en el Glee Club hay reglas. Una de ellas es que no puedes cantar sin tener un número respectivo para tu presentación, así que eso que hiciste hoy no lo volverás a repetir. ¿Comprendes?, por varias razones: la primera tu voz es mala no sabes cantar y la segunda qu-

Corte su estúpido discurso. No iba a terminar de escucharla.

-Suficiente enana, Tal vez no lo sabes pero te lo diré ahora- la imite- No me importa nada absolutamente nada de lo que sale de tu boca y no pienso preguntar, si quiero cantar lo voy a hacer y ni tú ni nadie me va a detener ¿Comprendes?- Ella me miro con los ojos muy abiertos pero llenos de irá a su vez- Ahora si eres tan amable de volver al libro de Hobbit de donde saliste le harías un favor al mundo.

Le di una falsa sonrisa y me marche a mi siguiente clase.

* * *

Un golpe seco nos hizo detenernos a tomar aire por unos segundos antes de volver a besarnos con ganas, mis manos sostenían sus piernas que estaban envueltas a mi cintura, mientras me tocaba bajo la camisa. Me separe brevemente para gemir y aprovecho para besar mi cuello.

Como habíamos terminado teniendo la sesión de besos más caliente de la vida no tengo idea, solo sé que me llego un mensaje de Blaine diciendo que lo viera en los baños y al entrar por la puerta ataco mis labios como nunca antes.

Estaba comenzando a ponerme duro y en la posición en la que estábamos no ayudaba mucho a despejar mi mente, quizá llevábamos más de media hora aquí pero honestamente no me importaba.

-Joder!- susurro en mi oreja antes de morderla- Eres tan caliente

Comencé a subir mis manos hacia su trasero sin querer asustarlo, quería ver hasta donde me dejaría llegar, cuando por fin llegue a mi destino lo único que hizo fue gemir y eso fue como una victoria personal, pero justo cuando iba a comenzar a frotarme contra el. Sonó el maldito teléfono

-Deja que suene- le dije con la respiración agitada

-Po-podría ser importante

Me dio un beso casto antes de poner sus pies en el piso nuevamente, suspire con frustración. Vi como comenzaba a recoger sus cosas y se arreglaba un poco.

-En serio- rodé los ojos- ¿Vas a irte?

-Tengo algo que hacer, lo siento- se disculpó antes de dejar un largo beso en mis labios y salir por la puerta

Me levante y comencé a arreglarme un poco, mi camisa estaba totalmente arrugada y en mi cuello se empezaban a formar pequeños chupones. Sonreí ya que era la primera vez que había quedado así de saciado. Si cada vez que cante voy a conseguir una sesión de besos así lo hare más a menudo.

Estaba a pocos pasos de irme a mi casa cuando recordé la nota que me dio López en la mañana, por un momento pensé en no ir pero la curiosidad me mató.

Camine sin prisa hacia el auditorio, al abrir la puerta no había nadie ¿era una broma? Si era así López pagaría caro.

-Hey Hummel- escuche

Al voltearme me encontré con ella. Me hizo una seña para que me acercara.

-No me gusta que me citen López, ¿Qué quieres?

-Se que odias a Berry y a Hudson , se te nota yo también lo hago y varios miembros del club también

-¿A qué quieres llegar?

-¿Qué tan dispuesto estas a arruinarlos?- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Sería un sueño hecho realidad- le dije rodando los ojos- Acabar con ellos

-Pues si así es, Bienvenido Hummel.

-¿Bienvenido?

-Si, Bienvenido a los merodeadores.

Las luces del escenario se encendieron y pude ver a más de la mitad de miembros del club. Observándome.

* * *

_Hello! Algo desaparecida verdad? Lo siento, el colegio me mata D:_

Espero lo disfrutaran :D

Kurtana por primera vez, ambos son unas perras xD  
y Bueno a Blaine le gusto DEMASIADO esa presentación xD  
Cantooo! Casi muriendo pero lo hizo! Me encanta la canción estaba perfecta para el cap :D  
Gracias por leer y a los que se toman el tiempo de comentar.  
Nos leemos, que me tengo que ir :*  
¡Klises!


End file.
